


don't fall in love with the sun (here i am)

by madithewriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madithewriter/pseuds/madithewriter
Summary: Leonard stares at the door for several long, painful moments after Jim slammed it in his haste to get away. After a few more uttered curses, Leonard follows, and he finds Jim standing just outside the lobby doors in the pouring rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rain/Snow/Storm

“Damn it, at least, take a jacket with you, Jim,” Leonard snaps, despite himself.

And Jim does, but he doesn’t tug it on until he’s out the door and well out of Leonard’s sight as if that will just add to his point that he doesn’t need Leonard telling him what to do.

Jim realizes that once he’s downstairs, standing in the freezing cold and allowing the rain to soak through his clothes, that he has no idea where he’s even going. It’s not like he has a starship he can go run while the two of them calm down. They’re on shore leave, they live in the same apartment, and Jim has no fucking clue what he’s doing standing alone in the middle of a storm. He just knows that he can’t go back up there now that he’s stormed out.

Leonard stares at the door for several long, painful moments after Jim slammed it in his haste to get away. After a few more uttered curses, Leonard follows, and he finds Jim standing just outside the lobby doors in the pouring rain. He shakes his head, pushing the door open and stepping out beside him. Neither of them look at the other.

“What the hell are you doing - trying to catch hypothermia out here?” Leonard asks.

Even when he’s pissed, he worries about Jim.

“‘M thinking,” Jim answers shortly.

“Well, can you think inside? I don’t wanna take care o’ your ass just ‘cause you’re being stubborn,” Leonard says.

“I’m not just being stubborn, Bones!” Jim snaps, finally turning to face Leonard. “I’m pissed off.”

“I’m pissed off too, Jim!” Leonard snaps.

“You?” Jim asks incredulously. “You’re the one treating me like I’m that same kid that got off the shuttle. I’m a captain! I can make my own damn decisions!”

Leonard shakes his head. “I never said you couldn’t, damn it, but when you’re puttin’ yourself in danger, don’t ya think that makes it my business? - not just as your doctor either, but as your boyfriend.”

Jim doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to understand exactly where Leonard is coming from - he wants to be right - but he does understand.

“Jim -,” Leonard starts only to be cut short.

Jim grabs the back of Leonard’s neck firmly, pulling the man towards himself and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. Somehow, despite the freezing rain, Jim’s lips are still as warm as ever even though Leonard feels like he’s just a couple minutes from becoming a popsicle.

“I’m sorry,” Jim murmurs, keeping his lips so close to Leonard’s that they brush together as he speaks. “I get it, and ‘m sorry. I can’t keep having this same fight with you, Bones.”

“Well, I can’t just stop worryin’ about you, Jim,” Leonard counters.

Jim presses another kiss to the corner of his lips. “I know,” he says, “Wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Leonard surges forward, catching Jim’s lips in one last powerful kiss before pulling away. He mumbles, “Let’s get back inside, kid.”


End file.
